The Shadowhoof Tribe
Introduction "Those who forget their ancestors forget themselves." - Shadowhoof proverb 'Important OOC Notes' The Shadowhoof Tribe is an all-Tauren, heavy-roleplay guild with a tribal atmosphere. While the guild is considered "neutral" according to the politics of the game, the nature of our tribe may occasionally lead to in-game conflict roleplay. While it is not our main focus, we do not shy away from conflict roleplay where necessary or logical, because we believe conflict roleplay adds variety, realism, and depth to the larger roleplay environment. Due to the variety of roleplay that will be encountered, we consider ourselves mature roleplayers. Also, the personalities and flaws of our characters do not in any way describe us as players. We're really pretty friendly folks. Recruitment The Shadowhoof Tribe has once again opened its doors to the community. If you like what you see, please visit our guild website here and feel free to message Kurshaw or Whitetail in-game. Rules for applying: *Level requirement is a minimum of level 20 ((level 60 for Death Knights)). *You must be able to log in a minimum of once weekly. If you are inactive for longer than 14 days you will be guild kicked. *You should also be willing to help in guild events. If you miss more than four guild events in a row you will be guild kicked. Go ahead and read more of the wiki, and if you are interested send Kurshaw a message in-game! Most Recent Update Updated the ritual and events schedule. -- Checotan 22:04, August 27, 2010 (UTC) For help navigating this wiki page, we highly suggest displaying the contents! Credits This page is a joint effort, created by both Kurshaw and Checotan. Shadowhoof Culture << Halfa lay on her birthing mat of soft leaves and brush, exhausted by the task of bringing her daughter into the world. The air smelled of sweet oils – sungrass and lotus – and carried the hushed murmurings of the other women. There was the midwife Kahnee, of course, kneeled at Halfa’s hooves with the infant in her arms; on one side were three of her herd-sisters, and on the other rested her joyful mother and sister. It was Kahnee who ended the soft chatter by rising slowly and standing erect. Halfa panted into the new silence as her sister dampened a cloth and rubbed her brow clean. Kahnee turned to face the open flap of the tent. “Bron, you may come inside.” The male ducked his head as he crept into the tent, clutching a spear in his right fist. Halfa’s herd-sisters dropped their heads in greeting. Halfa’s mother and sister chittered between themselves: it was so obvious Bron was the father, since the infant clearly shared his dark coat. The midwife held the infant out for Bron to inspect, which Bron completed with a grunt of approval. Then, Kahnee nodded towards Bron’s spear. Tossing the spear into the air, the male caught it in mid-fall and pointed the sharpened tip under his child’s chin. The women watched with a nervous gaze, tense but unmoving. The infant opened her dark eyes wide and stared, rather cross-eyed, at the object assaulting her. With a thin bellow of consternation, she grabbed the tip of the spear and, with all her newborn might, tried to tug it away from it’s father. A wild cheer broke the air. Halfa’s sister whispered in her ear, “Your daughter is strong and brave, Halfa. She didn’t shy away or wail – she touched the spear.” >> <> The Shadowhoof is an old tribe, with thousands of years of tradition and ritual that shape their everyday lives. It is a common belief among their people, for instance, that it is lucky if the first thing a baby touches is its father's spear – should the infant fail to do so, or should the baby show signs of fear, then the baby will probably live a very short life. Indeed, one of the greatest insults you could ever utter to a Shadowhoof would be that traditions are meaningless. The Shadowhoof believe that most Shu’Halo tribes have lost the Old Ways, and that as a result the tribes will (eventually) meet their downfall. A Day in the Life << The earth began to shake – small tremors that caused bowls of stew to shudder and ripple, and baskets of laundry to rattle like piles of snakes. “Ho-uuup!” The distinctive cry had villagers poking heads out of their tents. A caravan of kodos slowly marched into the center of the village. Each beast was draped with the thick rope net used to secure bundles, and had a Shu’Halo on its back. An excited crowd began to gather, hailing the precession with whoops and cheers and gesturing animatedly towards the goods each animal carried. The visiting Shu’Halo slid off their mounts and, with much affectionate patting, gathered up the reins of their animals in one hand, waiting. Elder Hunter Turok stepped out from the crowd and firmly grasped the arm of Aztok Manywinds, foremost of the riders and leader of the caravan family. The two men broke into identical grins. “What have you brought me today, old friend?” asked Turok, making sure to shake the caravaneer’s arm a little as they broke apart. Aztok Manywinds laughed, and gestured to his mate and children, who began rapidly freeing the bundles from the confines of the rope-nets. “Lots of mail and goods of the finest quality – things you backwater folks have never even seen, I’d bet. I’ll be trading for double the normal amount of skins. ” He winked rougishly. Turok laughed, and threw an arm around the old bull. “Come on – water your beasts and rest. Stay a while. Story circle will be starting soon enough…” >> <> The Shadowhoof have a reputation as being a crusty, ‘backwater’ bunch that is, as a whole, unbearably dour and bristly. This is far from the truth. Just because the Shadowhoof prefer to do things their own way – such as eschewing goblin mail and hiring caravaneers to fetch mail and goods – doesn’t mean that their tribal life can’t be busy and exciting. The children of the tribe have perhaps the best deal out of all the age groups. Most of their days are spent tumbling and playing from dawn to dusk, only stopping at meal times, or when an adult pulls them aside for a bath and scrubbing. Youngsters are raised communally, and so don’t have the strong connections to ‘mother' and ‘father’ that you may see in other societies, such as the orcs. Once the children have seen roughly ten years, they are expected to contribute more to the tribe. They will begin learning the tasks of day to day survival: tasks like washing laundry, collecting plainstrider eggs, or picking herbs. Youth are rarely pushed towards a particular life-path, or ‘job’. As young tauren age and make bonds with the elders in their tribe, it is expected that the Earthmother will touch each one and gently guide them to their purpose. A young Shaman, for examaple, may find herself inexplicably drawn to the company of the tribe’s shaman elders, and soon afterward may hear the elements’ voices. The only exceptions to this policy are that every tauren must learn the art of battle or defense, and that every tauren is expected to be a capable hunter. The tribe’s environment is perilous, and to be unable to provide for or defend oneself is not an option. Most hunting occurs during the night, when the local wildlife is most active. Many hunters employ cats, for their keen eyesight, but other types of companions are not uncommon. Hunting provides roughly 50% of the tribe’s meat intake, the remaining percent split evenly between trading and domesticated livestock, such as plainstriders. Mating and Family Structure << Hamal grasped his skin of firewater in one hand, using the other arm to elbow his companion, Dergon, in the ribs. “How about that one, eh?” He pointed to one of the young females dancing joyfully around the nearby fire. Dergon started, looking up from the scroll he was desperately attempting to read in the failing light. “What? Oh – Serga, you mean?” He shifted from side to side on his mat. “Oh, I don’t know. I hear she only likes… really tall… males.” Derga himself was a little short – two heads shorter, in fact, than other males his age. Hamal clapped a hand on Derga’s back, sending the scroll flying. Derga scrambled to pick it up. “Nonsense! She’s a sweet girl. How many women do you have in your herd, now?” “Still… still only the one, Bessyl.” Derga flattened his ears with embaressment. “But you know, Bessyl and I make a really good pair – I don’t think I need any more women, really.” Hamal roared with good-natured laughter and gave Derga another heavy pat on the back. “No, no. That won’t do. Only one woman – well, that’s just not civilized. You can still keep Bessyl as your favorite, you know.” Hamal stood. “I’ll go speak to her on your behalf.” Derga sighed and covered his face with his palms. >> <> The Shadowhoof, while not monogamists themselves, have heard of the practice’s rising popularity. If you were to ask a Shadowhoof what they thought about it, that Shu’Halo would most likely reply that “Monogamy is all very well, but not very practical,” and then idly blame the Horde and too much contact with the orcs. That is not to say, however, that the Shadowhoof disdain monogamy, or that it never happens – it is merely an extremely rare occurrence. In a land with many dangers, including wild beasts, centaur raids, violent ogres, and increasing Alliance encroachment (just to name a few), it helps to breed widely and often. The Shadowhoof prefer the old tradition where a single bull collects a herd of females. Herd sizes vary widely, and can contain as few as two or can climb up into the double digits in certain rare cases. The Shadowhoof seem to prefer a nice middle ground, with herds containing roughly two or three females to one male. Herds generally share one large tent. As the closest equivalent to a “family”, they are the smaller unit that builds up the tribe – the building block. The young produced from these matings are raised communally. It is not uncommon for the females to form intensely intimate bonds between each other, especially if the bull practices favoritism. Because of this, allusions to “homosexuality” rarely shock the Shadowhoof. It also worth noting that, despite what many would consider a patriarchal practice, the Shadowhoof is, overall, a matriarchal society. Females rarely ever express feelings of “oppression” due to the herd system, for several reasons: a) herds are designed primarily for keeping birth rates high; b) female tribe members receive honors for their achievements, and never according to what bull they mate with; and c) females frequently acquire positions of leadership. Rituals and Events Rituals and events are one of the biggest components of our guild, and as a result, we can't describe all of them in depth in this section! Please visit the following pages for more information: :: Weekly :: The Shadowhoof Caravan :: Monthly :: The Shadowhoof have no repeating monthly events at this time. Our other recurring events take place several times a year, and, paired with the other holiday-specific and original events the Shadowhoof host, we are kept quite busy! :: Annual :: *The Fertility Festival :: Other Recurring Events :: *Call of the Caravans *The Ghost Dance :: General Information :: Guild Ritual Events Page Legends << The breeze blew through the young Shu’halo’s mane as she scented the air around her. She recalled the story of the Great Hunter Ramhorn and his battle with the mighty Kodo Spikehide - how he knew to stay upwind of his prey and the benefits of a good trap. Her spirits soared and she motioned for her little wolf pup, quickly stalking the underbrush. The mighty Kodo was in sight, and the youngster leaped forth with a mighty call as her wolf pup scampered behind with a wailing howl. “Oh no! The mighty hunter has caught me!” Lycha Windracer snatched up his little sister and chuckled. “Practicing your hunting skills again I see. What a mighty warrior you will become, but first… A bath!” “Oh noooo…” The youngster squirmed, and sighed, “I bet Great Hunter Ramhorn never had to take a bath…” >> - This section is a condensed version of the lore and stories that each Shadowhoof might hear told and retold to the youngsters and at story circles. Here we have simply named a few great warriors and give a short description of their purpose and Hero status. This mainly provides a bit more flavor to the roleplay and also allows players to allude to and pull anecdotes from individual stories. In order to keep the list short, we've only provided one legend per class. - Great Hunter Ramhorn - '''Named for his twin horns that curved backwards, this great hunter is revered for his heroic battle with the Demon Kodo Spikehide. Raised by the legion in Desolace, this violent Kodo hammered caravans for years. When the great hunter finally fell the beast, it was said that he communed with the spirit of the angered Kodo and helped it find peace. *His story teaches Humility, A hunter’s spirit, and respect for the fallen. '''Kubai the Hot-headed - Kubai was a young druid eager to learn the ways of the Wild Shape, so that she could take on the form of Bear and destroy the tribe's enemies. But though Kubai had great potential, she also posessed a hot temper and plenty of arrogance. One day, an Elder Feralkin took Kubai deep into the jungle of Feralas. He pointed at a bear rooting through a pile of mushrooms. "Tell me, Kubai, what is the difference between that bear and another?" Kubai responded, "Does it matter? All bears are the same." The Elder cursed her, saying, "A feralkin cannot walk the line of Shu'Halo and beast if they do not respect the animal side. You will not return to the tribe until you have learned the nature of every bear in the jungle." When Kubai returned years later, her deep wisdom and prowess made her one of the greatest feralhides in tribe memory. *Her story teaches dedication, and respect for the wilds. Plac Setting-Sun - An old spiritwalker of generations past came to the Shadowhoof with a promise that if they venerate the setting sun they would find allies in the darkness. Through the years many walked the twilight hours in search of these night allies, but many failed to see anything but darkness. Quickly the Shadowhoof forgot their quest and returned to daily life. Many years later, a child of only seven summers wandered into the darkness and was attacked by ogres. If called by Mu'sha herself, or simply by luck, the young child was saved by creatures that radiated the moonlit sky. To this day, Plac Setting-sun still watches the shadows and speaks out to his people to remember the old pact and keep searching into the twilight. "They are out there." *His story teaches young ones to believe in the magic of Mu'sha. History << Elder Mahaka Shadowhoof looked about the encampment, her half-lidded eyes scanning the fires. The flow of past memories, most of which were not her own, flooded her mind. She saw Father Keen-eye showing his son how to string his bow, and superimposed stood the image of Keen-eye’s great-grandfather smiling over the handy work clearly impressed. The scene to her left played out a pair of young Shu’halo playing tag as they ran around the central bonfire. A mother, brows knitted in distress, looks around desperately for her youngest who, by known account, had died during a raid on the village some thirty years ago. A great figure stood watching over the land, bow tight, as he prepared to let fly his last arrow in defense of his people during the great Centaur raids -- over a thousand years ago. Mahaka knew these spirits well as they played out the scenes of thousands of summers before. The lorekeeper had found the summer tribal lands. She turned to the Matriarch and nodded her approval. This was indeed their home. >> History for the Shadowhoof tribe is intertwined with tradition. The Spiritwalkers, while still a curiosity, hold much more sway with the tribal elders. Their pasts date back over five thousand years of trials and tribulations that still live on in legends and tales of their most respected warriors. Beginnings The Shadowhoof tribe's oral accounts began sometime near the Grimtotem's rise to power deep in the jungles of Feralas. These two large and imposing tribes were in constant flux over who dominated the lands between Desolace and Thousand Needles. Tribal clashing was common, but never violent as the land could easily support the two tribes and their peoples. Where the Grimtotem often took the lower lands stretching along the eastern lakes and rivers, the Shadowhoof were lithe and often resided in the high peaks and caves. Ritual dueling between chieftains became the method of choice to decide the dominance of a particular area. The fighting between the two tribes never reached violence, as the two groups would on occasion simply agree to occupy the same area peacfully. Here the tribes would mingle and in rare occasions migrate to the opposite tribe to spread the gene pool further. Thus many older family lines hold Grimtotem blood in their veins. A third tribe, the Mistrunner tribe, found homes in the great forests of Feralas. They were a much smaller tribe, but found companionship in the Shadowhoof as they traded goods through their caravans who traveled the further reaches of Kalimdor. The Shadowhoof welcomed the Mistrunners into their homes and beds, through not as commonly as they did the Grimtotem. Taking to the northern lands in the centuries following, the Shadowhoof witnessed the magic of the Dream Portal in Feralas. The elders, deeming it a sacred site and respecting the wishes of the mighty Emerald Flight residing in the area, took to watching over the portal. Believeing it to be the gateway to their ancestors and the spirits of eons past, the Shadowhoof made pilgrimages to the site of the great Dream Bough to request help and guidance. While not the true guardians in any sense of the word, the Shadowhoof did take up the banner to protect the lands around it and protect the Dream Portal in any way they could. The Centaur The great deserts of Desolace hide the grand city of Maraudon, the centaur’s holy capital city. This location placed the Shadowhoof in direct conflict with the horse-men, as they regularly hit the supply caravans coming through from the southern desolace Shu'halo tribes. This not only strained the Shadowhoof, but also the Grimtotem and the migrating groups of Mistrunners who counted on the supplies from their larger settlements to survive in the slowly diminishing Desolace. Even more concerning was the bold behavior expressed by the Centaur, no longer culled by the Elves as they were before the Sundering. In an act of honor, three chieftains stood as one to defeat the Centaur threat. A Grimtotem, A Mistrunner, and the Shadowhoof Chief Akap Cloudmane met at the great summit to discuss the downfall of the Centaur in Northern Feralas. While each had their own ideals to how they should act, eventually they came to an agreement to divide tactics and hit the centaur on three fronts. Each chieftain called their tribes to action and the wars began in earnest to remove the threat, each giving their special abilities to the effort. The Shadowhoof provided reconnaissance and tactical skirmish points from their plateau retreats and overlooks, the Mistrunners proceeded to bait the Centaur with hit and run tactics, and the Grimtotem hit the confused forces hard with their well trained braves. For a great time the two forces battled for dominion over the land. Many lives were lost in the conflict, and through those times life was harsh and sometimes unforgiving. Many families learned the value of traveling light and oftentimes many bloodlines would come together for support and kinship. The males were often short lived as they would insist on fighting as soon as they came of age, so an integral shift in power soon arose. The Shadowhoof women began leading their people through ritual and hunting trails and soon took up arms as the personal scouts for the traveling family units. This shift later would become a permanent mark of the Shadowhoof as the Matriarch soon became the leading pillar of their people. The break in the centaur attacks, preceding the inclusion of the Feralas nations to the Horde, point to evidence that support the fact that the centaur had been on a two-front war. Eventually, though, the Centaur were driven completely from Feralas and stories of the battles were retold through the generations as great legends. A New Horde The coming of the Orcs to Kalimdor was for the most part ignored by the Shadowhoof, as their lands in Feralas were several months away. News that did speak of the new groups of trolls and green-skinned brutes were always on the tongues of caravan families and Grimtotem far runners. Coupled with the little knowledge of other tribes in the further reaches of Kalimdor, they had no previous need to investigate the disturbences. It was not until word began to spread of a Shu’halo chieftain who claimed dominion over all the tribes that Shadowhoof heads began to turn. The leader had enlisted the help of outsiders, the alien race of orcs, to remove the centaur threat from their homelands in Mulgore. They were now sending convoys to all the corners of Kalimdor with word that Cairne Bloodhoof was calling all his people home to his capitol of Thunderbluff and the new Shu'halo homelands of Mulgore. The Shadowhoof began getting curious of talk to further expanding their trade among the northern expanses of Kalimdor, however, the elders remained wary. Looking to their sister tribes, the Shadowhoof saw as the Mistrunners quickly taking the banner of the New Horde and readily walking under Bloodhoof rule. Their tribe soon saw wealth of lands they previously had lost access to and a growing of their knowledge to shamanistic nature magics, now called druidism. They also watched as the Grimtotem sent their own convoys to Thunderbluff though for what purpose the Shadowhoof did not know, as the convoys always returned bitter and angry at the response. They soon became enraged and withdrawn as the Bloodhoof slowly grew in power, and often spoke of unknown enemies that drew curiosity from some smaller Shadowhoof camps. The Shadowhoof's world was changing fast, and they would eventually be forced to take action. The great leader Durka Sagehorn, from a neighboring tribe, stepped up to lead a small group of people to Thunderbluff with their allies. There they met with Cairne who welcomed them into the city with open arms. The wary elders remained and watched as diliberations for accomodations and trade were discussed. Several tribe leaders stepped up to aid in the decisions, many of whom the Shadowhoof had never even heard of: the Runetotem, the Stonehoof, the Eagletalon. However, after a long deliberation between the chieftains it was decided that a small group of each tribe would remain under the Shu'halo Horde banner. Satisfied, the Shadowhoof took their leave of the rather open landscape and returned with their allies to the daily life in Feralas. Here life remainded peaceful until the Orc expansion came with a dreadful price. New Conflict Whisperings of a new enemy began to surface of a pink skinned, short, elf-like creature, who traveled in packs through the supply trails, killing caravans of helpless families. The stories became even more horrific as word got out that these monsters took the horns and hooves of their victims and left the carcasses to rot. Talk of horrific demons and terrible magics that brought down fire and ice were on the tongues of refugee Shadowhoof who escaped from their lands in Desolace. Later reports would come in, as the threat grew to panic stricken heights, that entire villages were being slaughtered for horns and hooves. Women, children, elderly, and infants were slain without mercy all in the name of bloodsport. Messages were sent to the Grimtotem for guidance as their tribes stretched across vast portions of Kalimdor. The responce was less then welcome and the Shadowhoof soon realized their mistake in their Horde alligences. The monsters hunting their people were part the Alliance who existed on the continent over the great sea. It turned out that the Orcs of the Horde, and now all Horde nations, had been in conflict with these vile monsters and had gained the ire of their whole nation. The dealings with the New Horde had placed the Shadowhoof in direct conflict with these beasts and now a Shu’halo pelt, horn, or hoof garnished a nice sack of gold for the hero. The existance of Shu'halo in Feralas, once an elven land, gave marauders the excuse for whole sale genocide on small villages in the north. Turning to their caves and cliff dwellings, the Shadowhoof went into hiding. In the span of twenty years, the Shadowhoof have experienced more death and distruction to their tribe then the centaur wars. The resentment for the war between the Horde and Allaince grew and fostered a new goal and duty for their people. The Shadowhoof now stand as one of the last barriers between their beloved southern Kalimdor and the devestation of industrialized expansion. Even now the Shadowhoof wage a silent war against everyone who would threaten their way of life and their homelands. Present Day Living in the high stretches of mountain sides and plateaus that line the border of Feralas and Desolace, the Shadowhoof continue to watch over their lands. Protective of their homelands, they are now known to quickly attack anyone seen as a threat to the balance of the jungles. Travelers are often left alone without even the knowledge that they were being observed. However, poachers and hunters are quickly snatched up by rogue Skytalons or attacked by strangely intelligent beasts, which only adds to the mystery surrounding the Shadowhoof homelands. Surprisingly well adapted to life in the high altitudes, the roar of Skytalon prides can now be heard near Shadowhoof settlements. Preferring to stay aloof from their cousins and only returning to the main cities for trade, the Shadowhoof can be a hard tribe to track down. Though, recent activity between Thunderbluff and Thousand Needles has sparked a larger trade effort from the Shadowhoof and they are venturing further and further north from their homes for trade. Their migration paths in Feralas have begun to include the area around the Dream Portal, which the Shadowhoof have taken to monitoring once more. A long forgotten charge of the elders and their families, the Shadowhoof sense stirring and have reawakened their duty to observe the portal. This activity in Feralas has brought the Shadowhoof in close contact with their Night elven counterparts. Increased contact and relations between the two groups has stirred a bit of controversy over who the Shadowhoof really stand behind. More and more the tribe have cut themselves from the main Horde force and retreat back to a more nomadic, nature based lifestyle. The splinter groups of Shadowhoof have begun to regroup and come together to reform the large tribe of long ago. The Shadowhoof have slowly begun to grow in force as they travel the southern Kalimdor continent. Through their travels they have made a few tenuous allies and a few silent enemies. Tribe Leadership Kurshaw << The female Shu’halo glared at the male who dared to insult her. “I am the Matriarch to the Shadowhoof tribe. You will treat me with respect, for I am equal among you Chieftains.” The male stood and chuckled as he raised a spear to the defiant woman, “Go back to your male. We will speak with him in these matters-” Before any of them could react, Kurshaw had ripped the spear from the grasp of the prideful male and had placed the point under his shocked muzzle. “I will not return to my male and you will speak of these matters to me… Understood?” >> <> Kurshaw is the current leader of the Shadowhoof tribe. She is a fiery spirit and has a short temper when dealing with disrespectful Shu’halo. She works hard to ensure her tribe gains equal footing among the Shu’halo who follow the way of the New Horde. She refuses to back down and give up her tribal lands to the new races inhabiting Kalimdor. While she does not fully endorse the Grimtotem, she does not trust the Bloodhoof in any regards. She has seen the downfall of many tribes as they relied on the Bloodhoof to aid them and the arrogant Horde did nothing as they perished. She will not allow her tribe to fall among them. Checotan (Under construction, please visit the Checotan wiki page in the meantime.) Notable Tribe Members << The young Shaman saw the world unfold before him. Great monsters walked across the land as he cried out in shock. None of them paid him any mind, but that did not stop the poor Shu’halo from fleeing in fear. Turning a corner he witnessed the great battle of Two-stone as waves of centaur ran past him, spearing women and children. His mind whirled and everything went dark. Opening his eyes, the young one meet the faded, milky orbs of the Elder Spiritwalker Mahaka. She smiled down on him as she cradled his head, “Welcome to the past, present, and future young one…” >> *'Mahaka Ashmane' is a Spiritwalker for the Shadowhoof tribe. She and others like her keep alive the spirits of Shadowhoof ancestors. Through her many chieftain have spoken with their great grandparents to gain wisdom and guidance in all things. The knowledge of the past flows through her mind and helps her predict good hunting grounds and migration paths. She trains the young shaman to walk with the spirits and to understand the ways of the elements. She is growing frail and old as the seasons progress. Soon she too will become just another elder and spirit to the Shadowhoof. Before her time is over, however, she will train another to interpret the will of the ancestors. She is currently looking for a student worthy of her training. *'Zhultas Wolfheart' is a Tallstrider Herder and Head Scout for the Shadowhoof Tribe. He is a kind Shu'Halo, but very protective of his Tallstriders. His background is a bit mysterious, as he is not one to tell most of his past experiences. Since he has taken up the banner of the Shadowhoof, most of his old life has been forgotten in favour of a new tribe with his slate wipped clean. Over all, he favours Night Elves more then he does the Horde, which often leads to conflict. Overall. he is a Peaceful Shu'Halo who is often seen as a caretaker to the members. *'Metoataske "The Hurricane" Blackcloud' is the young Head Brave of the Shadowhoof Tribe. Also a council member of thunder, she is one of the tribe's leaders. Living up to her nickname, she is often short tempered and willing to unleash her fury on what angered her. Besides that, she is fiercely loyal and duty-bound to her tribe and her tribemates and wishes only to protect them from harm. Allies << The Brave shook her head as she watched the enthusiastic warrior charge the training dummy, then stumble and collapse on top of it – breaking off one of the wooden ‘arms’ with a loud crack. The young Shu’Halo had twice the passion and heart of his peers, but none of the coordination. Argo had noticed that Atunyet was slowly starting to fall behind– as his peers learned how to parry and thrust, Atunyet still struggled to hold a sword. She didn’t want her pupil to become discouraged, but there were only so many hours in a day… A sudden bolt of inspiration struck, and Argo smiled. She knew just who to call… >> '' Shadowhoof have met and befriended peoples from all over Azeroth. A few such allies include: *'Reyga Plainhoof.' While Reyga may have retired from her post of Lt. Colonel, she still trains novice soldiers in the arts of war. She has helped train Shadowhoof Braves on multiple occasions. When asked if she subscribes to the Shadowhoof’s political philosophy, she comments, “I’m not saying I do and I’m not saying I don’t. I’m getting too old to care about politics. But a Brave’s a Brave, and they deserve good teaching.” Political Alignment There are many levels to diplomacy, and the Shadowhoof are no strangers to such knowledge. While some factions are given their respects, most of the dealings the Shadowhoof have with others is cursory at best. It takes a lot to gain the trust of the Shadowhoof, as much of their life is in flux. However, for those that do they stand to gain the full assitance of the Shadowhoof whenever it is needed. The Horde The tenuous alliance with the Horde has surface value at best. Unable to withstand the conflict of alliance raids, centaur overpopulation, and demonic incursion alone the Shadowhoof recognize the value of an ally. However, they also understand that without the Horde many of these problems would not exist in the first place. Most of the regular dealings with the Horde are conducted on a trade level. The caravans travel from Feralas to Thunder Bluff to trade goods and gather supplies to add luxury to their otherwise utilitarian lifestyle. Currently, there is tension as certian factions within the Horde have made it clear they do not like the Shadowhoof tribe's neutrality. *'Tauren': The tauren of the Horde are treated with the same trust as any horde. That said, tauren of all blood and opinion are respected as any member of the tribe. Although the Shadowhoof view them as misguided, they are happy to just enjoy the company of a fellow Shu'halo. *'Orcs': Seen as the conflict starters and instigators, the orcs are not well liked by any Shadowhoof. Many are shown only the minimal amount of respect, though some higher ranked shaman are seen and respected as if they were tauren. The tribe has been attacked before by rogue orcs, and trust them the least. *'Trolls': Understanding thier love of the jungles, the Shadowhoof generally get along well with the trolls. However, the neutrality the tribe shares with the Alliance brings trolls in conflict with the Shadowhoof. Strong supporters of the Horde, many trolls are viewed in the same light as the orcs. *'Forsaken': Not much is known about these undead from the Eastern Kingdoms, and the Shadowhoof like it that way. Saddened by the plight of the creatures, most Shadowhoof leave their redemtion to the Grimtotem and their crone Magatha. *'Bloodelves': The Sin'dorei have become more prevalent in Thunderbluff. Unsure as to why the elves are coming to Mulgore, the Shadowhoof generally keep their distance. Only interacting with their scholors who wish to learn more of the Shu'halo, the Shadowhoof have mixed feelings about the whole thing. Undermine The goblins and their environmentally unfriendly ways are banned from the Shadowhoof lands. Their constant deforestation and "dirty" machines simply to make money cause Shadowhoof elders to cringe. Goblins only find a welcome table at Shadowhoof markets or walking along side their caravans. The tribe only give Goblins enough courtesy to sell at decent prices, one not often returned to them in kind. Only a select few who have worked hard to gain the trust of the tribe are given actual respect, and even so very few goblins have the time to deal with such political nonsense. Alliance Races The Alliance races, in general, are seen as a threat to the lifestyles of any Horde member. However, showing their neutrality, the Shadowhoof have been alloted a few friendly interactions. For the most part, only the humans who attack the supply caravans are seen as a direct threat to the Shadowhoof. Generally, the Alliance is left alone and watched as it makes its way through Feralas. *Night Elves: These night walking elves are the kindred spirits to the Shadowhoof. Though generally considered allies, the tribe is not foolish and do well not to cross paths with Kaldorei. They simply watch and observe, and do not interfere when they are threatened by orcs. *Humans: The humans are by far the least trusted of all the Alliance races. Their war with the orcs and subsiquent attacks on Tauren outposts have made them a watched enemy. While some humans can interact through neutral trade, most are simply expected to move quickly through Shadowhoof territory. *Dwarves: Largely misunderstood by the Shadowhoof, most accounts are through the tales of their relentless digging for artifacts in Mulgore. Unsure of thier purpose, the tribe simply removes them when needed from their lands. *Gnomes: Also considered largely unknown to the Shadowhoof, the gnomes are considered nothing more then strange tinkers and builders for the Alliance. Perhaps something to look into later, the Shadowhoof let them be. *Draenei: The new galaxtic visitors to Kalimdor, the Shadowhoof know only tales of the great meteor that crashed to the north. Tales of their cloven hooves give some Shadowhoof the impression that they may hold some relation to the Satyr of Desolace, however those who have seen them deny such myths. In-Game Factions '''Alliance side': Shadowleaves - These Kaldorei battle the encroching Warsong Orc clan as they move across Ashenvale. The shadowhoof have taken interest in their attemps to protect Kalimdor forests and aid them when it suits the Shu'halo. Stormkin - These Kaldorei fight for the protection of the Kaldorei homelands. They battle an uphill struggle against the destruction brought about by war between the factions. Considering them a kindred spirit, the Shadowhoof defend the Stormkin as if they were blood. Horde Side: Brotherhood of Bloodmoon - A strange faction of deathknights, who protect a secret Shu'halo artifact. Thier leader has had serveral interactions with the Shadowhoof leaders and council. Considered a good tool if anything else, the Shadowhoof tolerate their presence. Note: Allies are made through interaction and not through OOC noteriety. If we have not met you, we likely do not know you. If you do not show Shadowhoof elders and chiefs respect, do not expect Shadowhoof to show any respect to you or yours. Links Contact Us Need to get into contact with the Shadowhoof but can't find us in-game? Here are a few other ideas: *Drop by the Visitor's forums! *Send us an email at theshadowhoof at gmail.com! More on the Shadowhoof Shadowhoof Guild Website YouTube Channel WrA.net group page Members Bahuu Smoothhorn Checotan Duskpelt Khurn Kurshaw Shadowhoof Mahaka Ashmane Metoataske Blackcloud Ruak Teigue Dawnstrider Zhultas Wolfheart Ruak Recommended Addons The following are addons in use by some members of the Shadowhoof tribe. We highly recommend them for all roleplayers: Gryphonheart Items: Make and trade your own roleplay items. FlagRSP2: A "flagging" addon that denotes you as a roleplayer and allows you to fill out additional info on your character. Tongues: Enables your characters to learn and speak new languages. Of course, you should always do your research before you download any addon to your computer. We recommend that you check out this guide before you decide! Suggested Reading About the Tauren About the Grimtotem Category:Horde Guild Category:Horde